How Sakura Won Saskue's heart
by Lugh Lamfada
Summary: Sakura tries to win Saskue's heart in all the wrong ways. What happens when Saskue decides to make HER jealous? Saskue/Sakura, Saskue/Naruto, Sakura/Kakashi


The Day Sakura Won Saskue's Heart

Today was the day. Sakura even had a list and she had checked it three times. Today she was going to win Saskue's heart

and nothing could possibly go wrong. Okay, so a lot could go wrong, but still...She put on her super-short mini-skirt,

struggled into her way-to-tight top and tread out of her bedroom, ignoring her mom's gaping jaw.

"Mine used to be perky to."

"Ugh..."

...  
The first thing on her list? Naughty.

"Oh Saskue-kun..."

'Oh, dear Kami why won't she leave me alone? What did I do to you to deserve this oh merciful gods what?'

Even though he'd never say it, in reality he felt quite comfortable with the cute girl hanging on to his back.

"I've been such a naughty girl this week."

'Oh, Kami she's finally flipped.' "Uh-huh."

"I..um...jaywalked."

"Konoha doesn't have jaywalking laws."

'Fuck.' "I've just felt so wild and rebellious. My mom told me to do the dishes and I only did one."

"..Er, yeah...real rebellious there." 'I was more wild than that when I was three."

"I need a good spanking, that's what I need."

'THE HELL'D THAT COME FROM?!' "I don't really approve of corporal punishment, Sakura-chan."

"Oh." Sakura slid off his back, allowing the young shinobi to continue his brooding over being an avenger.

...  
"Okay." Sakura said. "So that didn't work as I planned."

She picked up her list again. "Let's see. Oh, coy! That's sure to work."

"Sakura, come here a minute!" Saskue cried to her, panic in his voice.

She didn't say anything. 'Let him come to me!'

"I have four enemy ninjas over here! For the love of the gods!"

The sounds of Saskue being pummeled reverberated through the forest. Sakura smiled. "It's working."

Then she sprung into action-it was to late. Saskue had already beaten them and was glaring at her. He also had a minor concussion. She

rushed to him. "I'm sorry! I was trying to be coy so I could win your heart."

"Not. Cool. Sakura"

"Coy doesn't work when you're a ninja." Sakura reflected. "What's next on the list? Make him jealous? Oh, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

Just within earshot of everyone she shouted, "Thank you for teaching me that new jutsu!"

Saskue's ears perked up.

"I didn't-"

"Let me give you a big kiss!"

"W-what?!" Kakashi's eyes widened in panic as the adolescent (apparently crazy) girl chased him around the forest begging for a kiss.

He'd heard of a student developing a crush on a teacher, but this was ridiculous. Saskue's eye visibly twitched.

'I'm not going to play her game. I know what she's up to.'

As Sakura returned to the forest (apparently triumphant since Kakashi looked traumatized and his mask was covered in lipstick) Saskue grinned

at Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah, Saskue?

"I'm gay for you."

"WHAT?!"

"Just play along idiot." He whispered to him. Naruto grinned.

"Are we playing a trick on Sakura-chan?"

"Yep."

Sakura was watchhing the two intently.

"I want to kiss you Naruto."

A slow blush spread across Sakura's face. Suddenly the two boys kissed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" She sqealed and her face felt like it was on fire. She then ran and dumped her head into the river. When she pulled it out the

two boys were grinning and laughing at her. She growled.

"NOT FUNNY YOU TWO!" She then ran deep into the forest crying.

"W-what?" Wondered Saskue. " I didn't mean to make her cry!"

"Wow Saskue. You're kind of an ass. And a good kisser."

Saskue ignored the last part and ran after Sakura.

It was hopeless. Sakura collapsed into a heap. The nerve of him! To play with her feelings like that! And that Naruto...

"Sakura?"

A very shame-faced Saskue appeared in the clearing. "I-I'm sorry. Me and Naruto were just playing. You know that."

"Oh, go ahead and tease me! I don't care! It's not as if you'll ever really love me!"

"That's not true."

Sakura turned around. "Huh?"

Saskue was now blushing deeply. "I-I sometimes think I might be in love with you."

"G-go on." Her heart was trembling.

"It's just...after my brother killed everyone I ever loved...I feel like I can't open my heart to anyone."

"You can open your heart to me. Don't be afraid of that."

"But I am afraid."

Sakura walked over and threw her arms around Saskue in a big hug.

"Sakura?"

"Don't speak."

They stood like that for a long time. That was the day Sakura won Saskue's heart.

_ Fin_


End file.
